He's Not So Vile
by DoItForNarnia
Summary: Mike needs loving too, right? Welcome to an alternate reality where Mike gets the girl, the love and the happy ending. Please keep all hands and feet inside the car. A collection of one-shots for Mike Lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, Mike would have been more like NusiainForks 's Mike, in Golden Moon. (Read that, it's Jazz/Bella) and Jasper would be mine.**

**So here's a little one-shot I wrote in dedication to Mike. Most people hate the so-called Vile Mike Newton but I think he's lovely. He needs some lovin' too! I have an idea for one or two other one-shots, so I might turn this into a Mike anthology... Anyhow, welcome to your Team Mike tour, please keep all hands and feet inside the car.**

**He's Not So Vile**

Mike...

That one name whirled around in my mind like a cyclone, spinning and making me dizzy. His blue eyes glowed inside my head. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was trying to sleep after my first day at Forks high, and couldn't, partly because of the rain, but also because I was so consumed with thoughts of Mike.

Of course, I was curious about Edward Cullen. His reaction to me had been insane, and I had no idea why he seemed so irate. But I had pushed the scene out of my mind when Mike made that comment afterwards.

"_So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?"_

That had been so hilarious. I didn't laugh at the time, because I was still shocked about Edward, but thinking about it now... it must have seemed like that. I had no idea what he was talking about, saying that _he'd _be lucky to sit next to _me_. It definitely had to be the other way around. There was nothing special about me. Maybe Edward wouldn't mind that other girl sitting next to him, so I could sit with Mike. I didn't think she would mind sitting with him, all the girls seem to love him. Well, most of them.

I eventually fell asleep, after much contemplation, and I decided, tomorrow I would find a way to sit with Mike.

I took extra care getting ready in the morning, making sure my hair was straight and I was wearing decent clothes. I kept my jeans, because I didn't want Mike to think I was really false or anything, but I put on a purple vest with a short black cardigan over the top. Grabbing some toast and donning my raincoat, I headed out to my truck.

He was the first thing I saw. I paid minimal attention to the cars around me, only looking for his car. A suburban... it suited him. He was standing outside it, leaning against the door, talking to a boy. Tyler, I think his name was. Due to my lack of attention, I almost crashed into a car coming past me, and swerved quickly to avoid it. Heart racing, I parked the truck and grabbed my bag, making my way over to the doors. Luckily, Mike was near there, so I would pass him on my way inside.

"Bella, are you okay? I saw you nearly crash into Eric!" Mike rushed up to me, concern in his voice. I was struck dumb, staring into his eyes, deep swirling pools. I watched his lips move as he spoke. What I wouldn't have given to kiss them right then. He was so beautiful.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright? Are you in shock, or something?"

I snapped out of my daydream and things came back into focus. He and Tyler were opposite me, looking concerned. Mike was moving to put his hand on my shoulder, but stopped when I spoke, much to my disappointment.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just wasn't paying attention, that's all. I'm fine," I replied, smiling. He smiled back, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Good. Tell you what, I'll walk you in, just to make sure you don't have any more near-accidents," he joked, nudging me gently with his arm as we walked to the doors. Tyler ambled off to speak to some girl, leaving me and Mike alone.

I laughed. "That might be a good idea. I'm incredibly clumsy, as you saw in Biology yesterday."

"I noticed. Hey, that reminds me, I spoke to Jenny, who sits next to me, and she was happy to move and sit next to Cullen, so you could, uh... sit next to me," he said shyly, looking down at his feet.

"That sounds great. I think everyone's happy that way, to be honest," I replied calmly. Inside, though, my heart was holding a small party while my stomach entertained it with somersaults.

"Awesome. Listen, I have to get to Calculus, you have Gym third period, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll see you then. We can be partners if you want?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that sounds great." Gawd, I really needed to work on my vocabulary. He chuckled softly and jogged down the hallway. I sighed as I watched his retreating form. _Wow, he has a nice ass._

The next two hours passed slowly, and I found myself actually looking forward to Gym. How could a boy have that affect on me, to make me want to go to Gym? I practically raced down the corridor to the changing rooms, and threw my kit on as fast as I could, ignoring the stares of the other girls. Unfortunately, Jessica Stanley cornered me before I could go.

"Hey, Bella. I never got to ask, how did your first day go?"

"It was great, thanks. Everyone was really nice."

She smiled. "I saw you with Mike this morning." What? Did she like him? God, please tell me he's not off limits. "I just wondered if he had asked you to the bonfire at First Beach in a couple of weeks."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and she caught it. "Uh, no, he didn't," I admitted, slightly disappointed.

"Come," she grinned. "He probably just forgot. I think he'd like you there."

I looked at her hopefully. "You think?"

"You really have a thing for the boy, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Mmhmm," I confessed. "Honestly, I thought you liked him."

"Me? Oh, no, he's too much like my brother. If I'm honest, I still really like Edward Cullen. You remember him, right?"

"Yeah, only too we-"

"Right, girls, over this side. Boys, this side. Dodgeball!" the coach shouted. No! I wouldn't get to go with Mike.

Pouting slightly, I made my way to the side with Jessica, where I spent the next forty-five minutes trying to avoid being hit in the face. The torture was over after what felt like hours, and I looked around for a certain someone...

"Bella, hi!" Mike called from across the gym. He began jogging over, and Jessica smiled and walked off.

"Hey, Mike," I said as he drew closer. "How's it going?"

"It's good. You?"

"Great, thanks." I thought about it, and decided I didn't just want to turn up to the bonfire if Mike didn't want me there. "Jessica was saying something about a bonfire earlier, I can't remember where..."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. It's at First Beach, down at the Quileute reservation. You are coming, right? You have to."

"Oh, sure, I'll go. Just wanted to make sure I was welcome, Jessica only mentioned it in passing."

"No, you should definitely come. It'll be fun."

"Cool." _Ask him out, Bella, don't be a wuss. Ask him out! _"I was wondering whether-"

"I was thinking-"

We both spoke at the same time. "You first," he said, laughing.

"I was just wondering, uh, if you'd mind showing me around some time. I know it's only a small town, but..." Okay, I admit it was an awful pretense for asking him out, but still.

"I was actually just going to ask if you wanted to go to dinner some time. We could do that and then I could show you around, what do you think?" he asked shyly.

"That sounds gr- I mean, I'd like that. A lot. When do you want to do it?" I blanched, realising what I just said. "I mean, er, go out." _Oh, my god, Bella, stop stuttering like a moron._

He laughed gently. "Whenever. I'm free tonight if you want."

"Me too," I laughed. Like I would have any other plans. "That works for me."

_Well, this is awkward..._

"Shoot, we're gonna be late for class, Bella. I'll see you in Biology, we can swap numbers then, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. See you later, Mike."

We turned to go to separate changing rooms, and I met back up with Jessica. All I could think for the next few hours was _I've got a date with Mike!_

I swapped numbers with Mike in Biology, like we agreed, and there was no problem with seating. Jenny was happy to move, and if Edward wanted to complain, it was his problem, as he wasn't even there. I didn't remember seeing him at lunch, either, actually.

So, six o'clock that evening found me preparing Charlie's dinner and telling him I was going out for dinner. Not surprisingly, Charlie didn't say much, thought from what I could tell, he seemed happy. I was just putting my shoes on when the doorbell rang. I slipped my jacket on and walked to the door, wrenching it open and grinning like a fool.

"Mike," I said softly.

"Hi, Bella," he replied, just as quietly.

He led me to his car – which smelled like a mix of lemon and mint – and drove us to the nearest restaurant. Not that Forks had many, but still. We ate dinner, talked about ourselves, and carried on talking as he took me around Forks, which I eventually dubbed the most uneventful place ever.

It was probably one of the best nights ever, and honestly? That was the night that I fell in love with Mike Newton.

* * *

**Show your Team Mike Support!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, Jasper would be mine.**

**AN: I'm baaaack. After an extended absence, I bring you something new. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo, which is partly why I haven't written anything in so long. But I felt the inspiration hit me today, so I had to write this down. So here we go, Part two of the Mike Anthology.**

* * *

**Tyler's Van**

I'd been at Forks High school for some weeks now. I'd been Mike's girlfriend for three of those, and Edward Cullen had been back for four weeks. Not that I really cared. I was just a little creeped out by him, being that he would stare at me every so often, looking so frustrated. And he still seemed to be repulsed by my smell. I ended up changing shampoos for about a week, until Mike told me he missed my old shampoo so I changed back.

I woke up earlier than usual this morning, and saw that the snow from yesterday had cleared up some, and all that was left was mostly ice. Mike had protected me from snowballs all day yesterday, though the snow had mostly gone from the sidewalks by lunchtime due to people having thrown it all around. I had just finished showering when I heard my phone beep with a text message.

**Rise and shine sweetheart. Happy three week anniversary. X**

A broad grin appeared on my face and I sent a quick reply back before walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I brushed, I thought about my relationship with Mike. I had never, ever thought I'd be one half of one of those stupidly soppy couples that celebrated every week's anniversary, but now that I was with him, all I could think about was how lucky I was to be with him, and how I didn't deserve him. He could send me all the soppy text messages he wanted and I wouldn't care.

Making a mental note to thank Charlie for the help with my tires on the ice, I made my way carefully to my truck and drove to school. I couldn't see Mike yet, so I stayed in the truck with the heater on until he got there, reading an old paperback I had in my backpack. A flash of blue caught my eye, and I got out of the car, recognising Mike's car. I was just locking up the truck when I heard a squeal behind me.

I whipped round and stared in horror as I saw Tyler's van spinning and skidding out of control – straight towards me. Shock had me rooted to the spot, and I found myself unable to even blink as I stared helplessly ahead, my mind desperately telling my body to run.

"Bella!" My mind vaguely registered Mike's frantic shouts only because I was so attuned to him, and what I thought would be my last thoughts were of him.

I braced myself for the coming impact as I saw Mike's face in my mind, his blonde spikes and blue orbs. My heart beat out of my chest as I waited. Time slowed, and I could hear my heart steady in my ears, the distant screams of Mike and the others, and it was only when a streak of bronze flew in front of me that time caught up with itself. The next thing I knew, I was knocked to the floor, and a pale, slender hand had hold of my arm. Bending metal echoed loudly in my ears as the jolt his me though my saviour.

Everything was still.

Silent.

Dark.

I slowly had the courage to open my eyes, and was shocked to see Edward Cullen hovering over me, eyes wide with concern. My ears started to work then, and I registered what he was saying.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, his voice strained.

"I, yeah, I think so," I replied, dazed.

"Are you hurt?" he pressed.

I took a moment to think. "No. nothing hurts. I'm just... whoa."

He looked at me doubtfully. "You didn't hurt your head?"

"No. Honestly, I'm fine. Just shocked."

He nodded, swiftly picking himself up and moving to the side. During the time it had taken for our quick conversation, someone had called 911 and everyone had made their way over to the scene. I scrambled around, taking his hand as he offered it to me to help me up, and unsteadily got to my feet.

I was assaulted by the onslaught of worried classmates, and spotted Angela, Jessica and Mike at the front. Mike rushed up to me as Edward stepped aside, and gingerly put his hand on my shoulders.

"Oh, God, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he rushed, frantic still.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Mike, look. Not a scratch."

He didn't look appeased. "The paramedics can check you out. I just want to make sure you're okay. I'd die if anything happened to you." His confession made my heart melt, and I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, hugging him tightly. He gripped me back and held the embrace for a few moments before reluctantly letting go. He then turned to Edward, who was about to turn away. I followed Edward's gaze to his family, standing by the sidelines, none of whom looked happy at his being over here.

"Cullen," Mike said. "Thank you." I smiled at his general man issues of not being able to express emotions to another man.

"No problem," Edward replied. "It was just lucky I was over here."

I nodded. "The ice is really dangerous. If you hadn't been standing her..." I shuddered, not wanting to even imagine.

"It wouldn't have been good," he finished, and I was sure I detected something else in those words, though I didn't care to go into it.

"Thanks again," Mike said, as Edward turned and jogged back over to his family. I noticed briefly that the blonde girl, Rosalie I think her name was, was scowling over at me, and I flinched, looking back to Mike.

Jessica and Angela started rushing at me, hugging me and thanking god that I was safe. I assured them that there was definitely nothing wrong with me, but they also refused to be appeased until I had been looked over by a doctor. It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive, and luckily I didn't have to be transported in a stretcher. They did, however force me into a wheelchair, which to my embarrassment, made the crowd further back begin a flurry of frenzied whispers about the whole situation. I could have sworn I heard a freshman tell someone how my legs had been yanked off. Yes, how likely.

After an hour of Tyler's repeated apologies, Charlie's glares at Tyler, and Dr. Cullen's advice to Charlie, I was more than ready to go home. Carlisle Cullen was by far the best looking doctor I had ever seen in all my years of hospitals, and I had to berate myself for looking at his defined chest through his short rather than the light he was shining in my eyes to check for a concussion.

"I don't think you have a concussion, Bella, you don't seem to have hit your head. Although I would check on her a few times during the night, Charlie, if I were you, just to be sure. I also recommend that Bella takes the rest of the day off school, purely for the shock. Get some sugar in you," he advised, slinging his stethoscope back round his neck.

"Home? I can't go back to school?" What? I'd had a near-death experience and I wouldn't be able to see Mike for another five hours?

"Bella, you nearly got run over by a van," Charlie sighed with exasperation. "Any normal teenager would be grateful for being told to go home."

Carlisle laughed. "Sorry, Bella. Doctor's orders." He followed us out of the room and we walked to the parking lot where Charlie had his cruiser. However, before we got there, I noticed that a few people from school were still hovering anxiously outside the hospital. Mike was there, not saying much, but biting his lip in a very adorable way. He looked up, and his eyes lit up in relief once he saw me.

Charlie frowned. "Why aren't you kids in school?" he asked them.

"They called it off," Angela replied.

Charlie nodded. Just then, a voice came from his radio, reporting some sort of traffic accident on the freeway. He looked down at me apologetically. "Bells, honey, I'm really sorry but I need to sort out this accident."

I shook my head. "It's fine, Dad. Go, I'll be okay."

"How will you get home?"

"I'll take her," Mike supplied. "I'll stay with her, too, make sure she's okay."

Charlie nodded. "Thanks, Mike."

I smiled, once again grateful for the fact that Charlie was very fond of Mike.

* * *

Half an hour later, I pulled away from another very passionate kiss with Mike, and leaned back on the sofa. He put his arm around me, pulling me to him and nuzzling my neck as I leaned into his shoulder, playing with the string on his sweater.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bella. I honestly don't know what I'd have done if anything had happened to you," he whispered softly.

"Don't worry about me," I replied simply.

It was a long moment before he spoke next.

"I love you."

My heart jumped out of my chest as I heard the words I'd been hoping to hear, needing to hear.

"I've loved you since I first met you," he continued. "I was just too scared to tell you. But I had to tell you now. If anything had happened and I hadn't told you..." he rushed.

I silenced him with a kiss. "I love you too," I replied simply. "Forever."

* * *

**AN: Finito. For now, anyway. Well, I hope you liked it. A bit if Bella/Mike fluff can never go amiss. This is odd for me, as I'm a bigger fan of drama and confrontations, and usually dislike writing fluffiness. But, alas.**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to review.**

**Abby x**


End file.
